Cinco Coisas a serem Ditas e Feitas antes
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Hermione se depara com uma lista que é seu desafio e seu sonho mais bem guardado e esperado... e tem que realizar tudo antes do fim deste ano...


Feliz Ano novo...

Apenas uma fic que escrevi enquanto terminava de me arrumar para a festa de ano novo...

Eu realizei a minha lista, realize a de vocês mesmo agora que já passou o ano novo.

**Cinco coisas a serem Feitas ou Ditas antes do Fim de mais um Ano...**

Hermione olhava ansiosa para os jardins de Hogwarts através da janela de seu dormitório, era véspera de ano novo e todo o castelo se encontrava em polvorosa por causa do baile que ocorreria daqui a cerca de uma hora, as garotas do sexto ano da grifinória com quem Hermione dividia o quarto, andavam de um lado para o outro terminando de dar os ultimo retoques em suas roupas e maquiagens, porém não Hermione.

Não que ela não estivesse se importando em estar linda no baile, muito pelo contrario, porém ela já se encontrava completamente pronta, e isso deixava as outras garotas muito mais chateadas, já que de longe Hermione nunca estivera tão linda, como naquele momento, nem mesmo no baile do quarto ano, Hermione, caprichara tanto como que para aquele baile.

Os longos cabelos cacheados caiam em uma cascata de cachos definidos pelas costas nuas da garota, que usava um vestido longo prata, com um decote generoso nas costas e preso com graciosidade com uma fina alça prata cintilante ao redor do pescoço, era algo incrivelmente simples e sexy, que valorizava todas as curvas do corpo de Hermione e a deixava muito parecida com um anjo. E era até mesmo coincidência que ela estivesse usando um colar de prata com um pequeno anjo de cristal como pingente.

Mas nada disso era o motivo da ansiedade de Hermione.

Tudo que a deixava tensa era um pergaminho que se encontrava em suas mãos.

Aquele pequeno pedaço de pergaminho leve com linhas escritas era todo o causador da ansiedade que corria veloz no sangue de Hermione.

Hermione olhou novamente para ele e leu escrito na letra de gina a frase que a fizera ficar longos minutos no mais profundo silencio.

_**Cinco coisas a serem feitas ou ditas antes do fim de mais um ano...**_

A ruiva entregara aquele pergaminho há uma hora antes, quando Hermione acabara de se arrumar, e insistira com amiga, que relutará.

"_- Por favor, Mione, daqui a poucas horas este ano se acabara e nós sempre teremos conosco o peso de não termos feito algo importante, por isso devemos fazer está lista e logo depois realizar todos estes feitos."._

- como eu pude em deixar convencer por esta tolice? – Hermione se perguntou baixinho.

A morena não sabia responder a esta simples indagação, ou para ser mais sincera sabia perfeitamente como, e exatamente era este o motivo de tanta ansiedade.

Ela se aproximou da escrivaninha que lhe pertencia e rapidamente escreveu a reposta ao "desafio" do pergaminho da amiga.

Que como que adivinhando que Hermione já estava completamente pronta, surgiu no dormitório, e para completo desgosto das outras alunas, estava tão radiante quanto Hermione.Sem fazer nenhum outro comentário Hermione pegou o véu, prateado com pequenos brilhos como estrelas e colocou sobre os ombros e saiu do quarto com Gina.

As duas ficaram paradas no corredor do dormitório feminino que estava deserto.

- já fez a lista? – Gina perguntou para a amiga que lhe olhou com ironia.

- não vê pela minha euforia?

Gina riu da amiga, pois sabia o quanto àquela lista deveria a estar incomodando, mas ela pensou que não mais do que ela com a lista dela.

- vamos lá Hermione é nossa ultima chance de completar este ano, com chave de ouro.

- você quer dizer que é sua ultima chance este ano, de dizer ao Harry que o ama, com todas as palavras...

Hermione disse sorrindo para a amiga que ficara tão vermelha quantos os cabelos.

- bom se você quiser colocar nestas palavras... – Gina disse após recuperar a fala, era muito triste, para não dizer injusto, que embora Hermione fosse apenas um ano mais velha que ela, e a melhor aluna da escola, que Hermione pudesse ler exatamente tudo que ela pensava ou sentia muito antes que ela mesma descobrisse e ela não conseguisse fazer o mesmo.

- oh, você pode ler a minha lista e eu leio a sua. – Gina disse após alguns segundos e viu Hermione corar tão forte que pensara que a amiga estivesse passando mal.

Ela estendera o próprio pergaminho a Hermione, que sem saber como declinar do fato leu a lista de Gina.

**Cinco coisas a serem feitas ou ditas antes do fim de mais um ano...**

**1º (porém não mais importante) Dizer em alto bom som ao Rony, para ele acordar e parar de correr atrás da Hermione, pois já ta ficando chato...**

**2º encantar bolas de neve para perseguirem Lilá Brown, Parvati Patil, Luise Lonner e Patrícia Gorgel...**

**3º conseguir invadir o escritório do Snape e roubar poções ilegais, que induzam alto teor alcoólico no sangue.**

**4º fazer pelo menos uns quinze alunos da sonserina tomarem tal poção e fazer sutilmente que a professora Minerva os pegue no ato...**

**5º (e com certeza mais importante, e que deve ser feito primeiro já que contamos com a ajuda dele para realizar as outras. menos a segunda tarefa.) Dizer ao Harry, que eu o amo, e tascar um beijo nele na frete de todos principalmente das garotas abusadas citadas na posição numero dois.**

**Por Gina Weasley.**

Hermione não pode deixar de rir, ao ler a lista de Gina, pois sabia que a única coisa realmente importante para Gina era a numero cinco.

Após ler entrega a lista a amiga e comenta rindo.

- tenho pena das citadas na segunda posição. – Porém mione parece pensar por um instante e logo completa. – para ser sincera não, tenho não.

- agora me deixa ler a sua lista Mione...

Hermione congela diante da amiga, e sentira seu rosto esquentar, mas antes que conseguisse formular alguma frase, elas ouviram a voz de Lilá e Parvati, o que as fez saírem em direção ao salão comunal da grifinória.

Assim que as duas chegaram ao salão comunal, Harry se vira e olha para elas maravilhado.

Ele vai em direção de Hermione e abraça.

- nunca lhe vi tão bonita, acho que vou ter que lhe manter sob minhas vistas ou todos mexerão com minha melhor amiga.

Hermione cora e sorri para Harry, que se vira encabulado para Gina, que não o deixa dizer nada.

Ela se aproxima do moreno e parando a milímetros de seu rosto diz pra ele em alto e bom som.

- eu te amo, Harry.

E logo depois o beija, de forma possessiva, arranco algumas lágrimas de garotas rivais.

Hermione que vira tudo de camarote não consegue controlar o sorriso, e aproveitando a deixa some de mansinho, porém não antes de ouvir a voz de Gina se dirigindo ao irmão...

Hermione caminha pelo corredor de Hogwarts arrancando comentários de vários alunos, todos muito lisonjeiros, mas o máximo que Hermione faz é agradecer e sorrir timidamente.

Hermione para em frente aos aposentos de Severus Snape.

Ela entra sem bater e o encontra olhando para a janela, para a maravilhosa, porém gelada paisagem.

Hermione lê o primeiro item de sua lista e respira fundo e começa a falar ignorando a expressão de espanto de Snape.

- snape, sei que não deveria estar aqui, porém estou cansada, com a forma, que me trata, justamente por saber que o senhor me respeita e sabe completamente que não sou como qualquer outro aluno seu, que o senhor pode destratar, e humilhar a cada momento, e piro ainda sei exatamente o motivo que o leva a fazer tais atos comigo, o senhor se recente que eu não seja de sua casa, pois sabe que sou a melhor aluna que o senhor já teve, e que terá, e sabe que jamais poderia me tratar como igual, pois em sua posição delicada nesta guerra, anda pode indicar seu verdadeiro eu. Mas apesar de saber tudo isso, me magoa, o ver se transformando em um mostro sem sentimentos, e maltratando todos que um gostaria de ter como amigo ou igual, não vim aqui pedir que mude, seu tratamento publico comigo, vim aqui para lhe dizer que o admiro e se quiser terá em mim uma amiga, pois seria uma honra pra mim, conhecer o verdadeiro Severus Snape.

Hermione falou tão rapidamente, que se não fosse o fato de ser a Snape que ela se dirigia, não fosse entendido.

Ela não esperou que Severus dissesse qualquer coisa, se virou e foi em direção da porta, porém antes foi parada pela voz, de Snape.

Que estava cheia de assombro, raiva, e para alegria de Hermione felicidade.

- seria uma honra recíproca senhorita Granger.

Hermione deu um sorriso tímido a Snape e saiu sorrindo.

Ainda tinha quatro itens.

Ela foi andando até o salão comunal da corvinal e esperou que Cho Chang, saísse.

Foi em direção a oriental que para alivio de Hermione estava sozinha e sem dizer nenhuma palavra, estapeou-a.

Viu a garota, se hesitar, mas antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, Hermione completou sua tarefa.

- nunca mais ouse se aproximar de Harry, para usá-lo, não quero que você fique fazendo fama à custa do meu amigo, ele não merece uma garota dissimulada, sem atrativos culturais, eu não sei o que você foi fazer na corvinal, ou talvez apesar de seu potencial, você tenha se tornado vazia, egocêntrica e mais vagabunda quanto possível, e antes que eu me esqueça. – Hermione parou para respirar. - a próxima vez, que ousar tocar em meu nome, não será um tapa, que sentira e sim minhas habilidades lendárias, com a varinha para ataques.

Hermione saiu sem olhar para trás e foi na direção da cozinha.

Assim que chegou foi até Winky.

A elfa estava em estado deplorável.

- Winky... – Hermione a chamou e ela foi em sua direção. Hermione deu um sorriso meigo, e apesar de ser contra, fez a proposta. – você aceitaria servir a minha família? Meus pais e eu precisamos de um elfo domestico, confiável, e capaz de ser fiel a nossa casa.

Viu Winky romper em lágrimas e lhe abraçar.

- a senhorita, está a falando a verdade? A senhorita quer Winky? Mesmo ela tendo sido desgraçada, por seu antigo amo?

- sim, Winky. Eu quero, muito, porém com uma condição, mesmo servindo a mim, você usara roupas novas, e não fará nada como trabalhos pesados ou escravos. E você ficara aqui até semana que vem quando lhe levarei para casa.

A elfa voltou a abraçar Hermione e concordou em silencio, apenas com meneio de cabeça chorando de alegria.

- será uma honra minha ama...

A elfa se voltou para os outros elfos e sorriu com orgulho dizendo.

- Winky. Agora tem uma família para cuidar.

- eu tenho que ir Winky.

Hermione a deixou festejando com os outros elfos e fez um longo caminho até o escritório de dumbledore.

Disse a senha sem problemas, e subiu as escadas o encontrando já em suas vestes de gala, ao lado da professora Minerva.

- a que devo a honra de sua visita tão radiante senhorita Granger?

O diretor a olhava com aqueles olhos azuis que pareciam saber tudo e Hermione respondeu sem Hesitar.

- vim dizer, que eu aceito sua proposta diretor.

Dumbledore sorriu extremamente feliz.

- não sabe o quanto me deixa aliviado em ouvir isto Hermione, nenhuma outra pessoa seria capaz, de ser a guardiã deste segredo comigo além de você.

O diretor buscou dentro das vestes um artefato dourado e entregou a Hermione.

- a quem pertence por direito, - Hermione pegou o artefato e sorriu. – tenha cuidado Hermione, sua missão será de incrível importância para o futuro da ordem, porém sua vida sempre será mais importante. Estará entre pessoas cujas almas são tão negras que conhecera o verdadeiro mal, ma não estará sozinha.

- não se preocupe diretor, eu farei de tudo para estar ao lado de Harry nesta guerra, e ajuda-lo, pois se não fizermos tudo o possível por nosso mundo o que daremos as pessoas que amamos no futuro?

Dumbledore não respondeu e Hermione com um aceno saiu da sala, levando consigo o ultimo vira-tempo que existia, e a arma que Dumbledore contava para auxiliar na guerra que cairia em breve na vida deles.

Hermione saiu da sala do diretor sentindo seu estomago revirar, como que se milhares de pequenas borboletas estivessem em festa dentro dela.

De todas as decisões que tomara ou de tudo que fizera naquela ultima hora nenhuma outra lhe causava tanto terror, e ansiedade quanto o ultimo quesito.

Nenhum outro significava tanto também.

Ela parou por um instante em frente a um espelho e viu que ainda estava incrivelmente radiante.

E voltou a caminhar, e a cada passo que dava, sentia o ritmo de seu coração, acelerar atingindo um ritmo que achava não ser possível.

Ela parou no meio de um corredor vazio e ficou esperando, ela sabia que ele passaria por ali, como sempre fazia, e nem ao menos se dera conta de como sabia, somente sabia.

E em menos de dois minutos depois Hermione pode ouvir os passos dele.

Aqueles passos ritmados e tão concentrados que ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram e uma chama, cresceu entre eles.

Hermione podia se ver espelhada nas orbes azuis com toques cinzentos dele.

Ela respirou fundo e desfez o espaço entre eles, sem se importar com o olhar dele.

Ele estava sem entender nada.

E foi como se o fogo tocasse o gelo e todas as calotas polares derretessem quando Hermione tocou os lábios dele com o dela.

Por um instante mínimo ele ficou paralisado, porém foi tão curto que nem ele sentiu, quando retribuiu com ardor, o beijo dela.

A cada segundo o beijo deles se aprofundava, e seus corpos ficaram tão próximos um do outro que seus cheiros e sabores se misturaram.

Ela sentiu como se fosse uma torrente elétrica quando os braços fortes dele, enlaçaram sua cintura a trazendo mais para perto dele.

E ela enlaçou o pescoço dele, fazendo uma carícia sensual e inocente nos cabelos longos dele.

Quando a necessidade por oxigênio se tornou indispensável, se separam, porém não muito que ele não pudesse contar cada pequeno fragmento dourados nos olhos castanhos de Hermione, que ele não pudesse sentir cada fibra de seu corpo reagindo à presença do dela, que ele não pudesse esquecer que ela o beijara.

Mas nada realmente importava para ele naquele momento, somente que aquela que andava em seus sonhos todas as noites estava em seus braços, e ele viera até ele.

Mas mesmo assim ele perguntou, naquela voz rouca e incrivelmente sedutora dele.

- o que houve aqui.

Hermione olhou dentro dos olhos dele, e uma lagrima fez trilha em sue rosto, porém antes que ela pudesse pensar algo, ele enxugou a lágrimas, a fazendo estremecer com aquele toque.

- eu sonhei um dia que meu sentimento era correspondido, porém demorou muito tempo, até este momento, em que tive coragem de fazer o que meu coração pedia. Tinha medo que fosse só um sonho, e que você jamais pudesse corresponder nem minimamente o meu amor.

Ele ouviu em silencio.

- Eu te amo, Draco Malfoy.

Draco não respondeu nada, ao contrario ele a beijou.

Deixando fluir naquele beijo todo o desejo e todo o sentimento contido dentro de sua alma, durante aqueles anos, em que ele a vira como um sonho impossível.

Quando o beijo se encerrou Hermione já não tinha apenas uma lagrimas em seu rosto, outras também o banhavam e um sorriso doce estava preso em seus lábios.

- eu também tive um sonho, porém sempre achei que nunca ele se realizaria, eu amava um anjo, e eu era um anjo negro, que nunca poderia sequer toca-la. – Hermione sorriu mais ainda. – ainda não sei como, nem porque, mas este anjo, veio até mim, e Eu te amo Hermione Granger.

Os dois ficaram abraçados e juntos saíram para uma caminhada pelos jardins desertos de Hogwarts.

Hermione não sentia frio, com os braços de Draco lhe protegendo e Draco não deixou Hermione um minuto longe de si, ainda não acreditando que aquilo não era um sonho.

E quando Hermione lhe mostrou a lista ele riu.

- nunca imaginei que agradeceria a um Weasley, mas me lembre meu amor, de agradecer a garota Weasley, e ao chapéu que lhe colocou na grifinória, pra não lhe permitir fugir de um desafio.

Os dois riram e se beijaram e a meia noite no meio de um beijo eles iniciaram um novo ano, sem nada a ser feito além de estarem nos braços um do outro.

E o pergaminho contendo a lista de Hermione ficou durante muitos anos aos cuidados de Draco, que passou a seus filhos com a mulher que ele amava, que passaria também aos seus filhos e mesmo hoje, anos depois aquele pergaminho é a relíquia dos Malfoys.

O anjo que os resgatou das trevas. Que caminhou nos caminhos negros em busca da alma que ela amava e da salvação de tudo o que ela acreditava.

Um pergaminho contendo a maior declaração de amor, que um Malfoy já recebera...

A lista de Hermione.

**Cinco coisas a serem feitas ou ditas antes do fim de mais um ano...**

**1º Dizer a Severus Snape, que o plano dele falhou miseravelmente, pois ele não está sozinho...**

**2º Destruir aquela víbora e galinha do Cho Chang, assegurando que ela não vai está nem no mesmo continente se possível que o Harry.**

**3º Acabar com a tristeza da Winky.**

**4º Dizer a Dumbledore, que eu aceito ser a guardiã, do artefato e espiã da ordem.**

**5º Confessar meu amor, total e indissolúvel, ao único homem que eu amarei em toda a minha vida, um homem que se Chama Draco Malfoy. Um homem que é meu sonho e minha razão de viver, um homem que nem sabe que seu sorriso é o que torna minha vida possível neste dias onde nada mais é completamente feliz ou perfeito a não ser meu amor por ele.**

**Por Hermione Granger, que sonha em ser Malfoy.**

**Fim**

**Cinco coisas a serem feitas ou ditas antes do fim de mais um ano... ® Vivis Drecco © 31/12/2006**

NT: a minhas amigas e meus amigos, e ao Lucio... 


End file.
